


[VID] High Five

by Jayne L (JayneL)



Category: People of Earth (TV 2016)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayneL/pseuds/Jayne%20L
Summary: You got a job; you made a friend. High five! (VividCon 2018 Premiere.)





	[VID] High Five

Source: _People of Earth_  
Music: Dragonette  
Content Note: quick cuts, flashing lights, restraints, captivity.

Download: [right click, save as.](http://www.obsessive24.net/serrico/poehighfivevfinal.zip)

 

HIGH FIVE by Dragonette

You got a job make many many moolah  
Number one one you deserve a high five  
You put your pants on, got some hair done  
Talk a dirty dancing  
High five

You made a friend at a party in the west end  
Slept on a bench, yeah, you deserve a high five  
You feeling fresh prince  
Popping all those breath mints  
Get a little tongue twist  
Way to go  
High five

You had work done  
You been having work done  
Macho macho man  
High five  
You got a job make many many moolah  
Moo-moolah, many moolah  
High five  
You put your pants on, got some hair done  
Talk a dirty dancing  
Well done, high five  
You got a job (job)  
You made a friend (friend)  
You got laid at the party in the west end

Even when I’m missing the mark  
I keep on nailing it  
When I said I love you a lot  
I meant a little bit  
Slap me a little hands up  
Because I’m killing it  
I think I’m killing it  
I’m really killing it

I’ve been talking a lot  
And I know you must be thinking that I’m calling the shots  
But I’m just the one that’s drinking them  
Connecting the dots  
Connecting the dots  
And popping the pops

I’ve been talking a lot  
And I know you must be thinking that I’m calling the shots  
But I’m just the one that’s drinking them  
Connecting the dots  
Connecting the dots  
And popping the pops  
Pop popping the pops

High five

Even when I’m missing the mark  
I keep on nailing it  
When I said I love you a lot  
I meant a little bit  
Slap me a little hands up  
Because I’m killing it  
I think I’m killing it  
I’m really killing it

Well done, high five


End file.
